Forever
by Lali Djibril
Summary: Songfic: IxK. Por que ele sempre a fazia chorar?


Era mais um dia normal na Sengoku Jidai. Ou quase. Kagome estava realmente deprimida, quase chorando. Havia visto InuYasha junto de Kikyou novamente, mas dessa vez o hanyou nada falou, ficava apenas em cima de uma árvore, pensativo. Kagome não tinha voltado para a sua era. De que adiantaria? O que mudaria ela voltar para a sua era toda vez que o visse com Kikyou? Nada ia mudar, ela sofreria do mesmo jeito.  
  
Sango, Mirok e Shippo já sabiam do encontro de InuYasha com Kikyou, mas nada comentavam, apenas observavam a situação. Afinal, Kagome ainda estava ali, certo?  
  
"InuYasha... Por que eu tive que me apaixonar por você?" –Kagome pensava enquanto fingia ler um livro embaixo de uma árvore –"Que droga! Eu estou com vontade de chorar!" –ela suspirou fechando o livro e se levantou –Eu estou com sede. Vou beber um pouco de água. –Sango fechou a boca de Shippo com as mãos.  
  
-Tudo bem -a exterminadora disse.

Kagome se virou e foi andando em direção ao lago da InuYasha Mori. No caminho já não continha as lágrimas e as deixava fugir de seus olhos e cair no chão.  
  
"InuYasha... Eu te amo tanto! Mas por que isso não faz diferença? Eu sou um nada na sua vida, um peso que você protege por causa dos fragmentos..." –ela se ajoelhou no leito do rio olhando seu reflexo na água. –"Por que eu sou tão fraca, a ponto de precisar de você pra me proteger? Por que eu fui fraca ao deixar você entrar no meu coração?" –sua expressão se modificou, ficando brava, então ela bateu a mão na água como se batesse em si mesma.  
  
InuYasha estava pensando desde que voltara do seu 'encontro' com Kikyou.  
  
/FlashBack/  
  
Estavam todos rindo dentro de uma cabana em um pequeno vilarejo. Kagome tinha acabado de voltar de sua Era e no dia seguinte iriam recomeçar sua busca por Narak e os fragmentos. Então InuYasha se levantou bruscamente de onde estava sentado com uma expressão estranha.  
  
-Esse cheiro é da... –ele saiu correndo da cabana deixando todos assustados, então Kagome foi atrás dele.  
  
Ele correu pela floresta até chegar ao local onde Kikyou estava.  
  
-Kikyou... –o hanyou a abraçou.  
  
-O que faz aqui, InuYasha?  
  
-Eu senti seu cheiro e vim te ver...  
  
Kagome chegou ao local e ficou atrás de uma árvore, observando tudo com uma expressão séria. Não demonstrava sentimento algum, mas sentia uma dor profunda queimando em seu coração. (burning deep inside of me... ops XD)  
  
-Veio me ver? –Kikyou retribuiu o abraço e logo depois o empurrou –Já viu!  
  
-Kikyou... –ela chegou bem perto e o beijou. InuYasha retribuiu até que o beijo cessou. Quando terminou, InuYasha estava com uma expressão diferente, era como se pensasse em algo que o intrigava.  
  
-O que houve? Não gostou?  
  
-Não, é que...  
  
-Esqueça... –ela se virou –Eu vou embora... Adeus! –seus carregadores de alma vieram e a levaram embora.  
  
Kagome olhou para o chão e saiu de trás da árvore. O hanyou se virou para vê-la, mas ela não chorava... na verdade tinha a mesma expressão séria com que havia chegado. Eles se olharam nos olhos, profundamente, então Kagome se virou e saiu andando pela floresta.  
  
/Fim do flashback/  
  
InuYasha viu quando Kagome saiu alegando estar com sede, mas ele sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas invadirem suas sensíveis narinas.  
  
"Ela está triste novamente. Mas se eu não tivesse feito aquilo eu não teria decidido uma coisa. Agora eu não estou mais confuso... Mas que droga!!! Eu não estou confuso, mas também não consigo falar com ela!!! Tome uma atitude InuYasha!" –O hanyou se levantou e foi na direção que Kagome havia ido.

**I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside  
[Preciso te dizer o que eu estou sentindo]  
I could lie to myself, but it's true  
[Poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é verdade]  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
[Não tem como negar quando olho nos seus olhos]  
Girl, I'm out of my head over you  
[Garota, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você]**

****

O meio-youkai chegou onde Kagome estava e a cena que viu o fez sofrer. Ela estava sentada na beira do rio, abraçada nas próprias pernas, chorando.  
  
-Kagome... –ela se assustou e olhou para ele, mas não se preocupou em esconder as lágrimas.  
  
-O que foi? –ela disse voltando a olhar para seu reflexo.  
  
-Eu preciso falar uma coisa para você. Eu preciso dizer o que eu sinto...  
  
-Não precisa... Eu sei o que você sente. Não precisa ficar com pena de mim e dizer o que todos já sabem. Você ama a Kikyou, eu sei disso. Não precisa me falar.  
  
-Não é isso que eu sinto. Não mais. –ela o olhou, parecendo interessada. O hanyou suspirou –Na verdade, isso que aconteceu hoje foi uma prova para o que eu estava pensando. Eu menti para mim mesmo por uns tempos, mas agora eu não consigo mais.  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Eu te amo Kagome! Eu lutei contra isso, mas agora eu não consigo mais! Toda vez que olho pra você eu sinto meu coração batendo mais forte!!! Ia acabar chegando uma hora que eu não ia conseguir mais esconder! –Kagome o olhou perplexa.  
  
-Você beija a Kikyou e agora vem me dizer isso?  
  
-Você não entende? Eu não senti amor quando ELA me beijou! Eu me senti culpado quando você me virou as costas... –ele trazia uma expressão terna no olhar.  
  
-Você só se sentiu culpado então... –mais lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Por um momento sentira uma imensa felicidade, mas agora se sentia triste de novo.  
  
-Droga, Kagome!!! Por que você não acredita em mim? –ele se aproximou e a beijou ternamente.

**I lived sol ong believin' all love is blind  
[Eu vivi minha vida inteira acreditando que o amor era cego]  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time  
[Mas tudo sobre você está me dizendo que desta vez]  
It's forever...  
[É para sempre]  
This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
[Desta vez eu tenho certeza que não há duvida em minha mente]  
Forever...  
[Para sempre]  
Until my life is throught  
[Até o final dos meus dias]  
Girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
[Garota eu estarei amando você para sempre]**

****

InuYasha se separou dela, mas ainda a mantinha em seus braços.  
  
-A minha vida inteira eu desacreditei no amor, por que sempre fui maltratado. Mas você surgiu na minha vida e... Eu não entendo! Eu amei a Kikyou e a perdi, só que quando olho você, parece que eu vou ficar eternamente ao seu lado...  
  
-InuYasha! –ela o abraçou chorando.  
  
-Pare de chorar Kagome! Eu odeio vê-la chorando!!! –ele fez carinho na nuca da garota –Eu fiquei muito confuso esses dias todos, mas agora eu não tenho dúvidas no coração. Nem na mente! Até a morte eu vou amar você!!! Sempre!  
  
-Eu também te amo tanto! Eu...   
  
-Shhhhhh! Está tudo bem agora.

**I hear the echo of a promise I made  
[Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz]  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
[Quando você é forte você consegue ficar sozinho]  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
[Mas essas palavras ficam distantes cada vez mais quando eu olho pra você]  
No, I don't wanna go it alone  
[Não, E eu não quero ficar sozinho]**

****

-Eu devo ser muito fraco, mesmo...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Se eu tivesse sido mais forte teria conseguido ficar sozinho... Mas eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você! Eu era forte até te conhecer, agora eu não quero ficar sozinho –Kagome sorriu, ainda estavam abraçados e ela ouvia o barulho do coração dele batendo –Mas eu ainda tenho que acabar com o Narak... Eu fiz uma promessa!  
  
-Hai! E eu vou estar com você! –ele sorriu.

**I never thougth I'd lay my heart on the line  
[Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar com o meu coração dessa maneira]  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time  
[Mas tudo sobre você está me dizendo que]  
It's forever...  
[É para sempre]  
This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
[Desta vez eu tenho certeza que não há duvida em minha mente]  
Forever...  
[Para sempre]  
Until my life is throught  
[Até o final dos meus dias]  
Girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
[Garota eu estarei amando você para sempre]**

****

-Eu nunca pensei que uma humana fosse fazer isso comigo! Você mudou completamente o meu coração!  
  
-É. Você realmente mudou muito desde que te conheci! Antes você não me suportava e agora...  
  
-Você é o amor da minha vida! Eu nunca vou te deixar! Eu vou te amar eternamente! –ele a beija novamente.

**I see my future when a look in your eyes  
[Eu vejo meu futuro quando eu olho nos seus olhos]  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
[Precisei do seu amor para o meu coração reviver]  
Cos I lived my life believin' all love is blind  
[Porque eu vivi minha vida inteira acreditando que o amor era cego]  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time  
[Mas tudo sobre você está me dizendo que]  
It's forever...  
[É para sempre]  
This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
[Desta vez eu tenho certeza que não há duvida em minha mente]  
Forever...  
[Para sempre]  
Until my life is throught  
[Até o final dos meus dias]  
Girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
[Garota eu estarei amando você para sempre]**

****

-Quando eu olho para você, Kagome, eu vejo a minha vida toda! Todos os meus sonhos, minha felicidade, tudo!!!  
  
-Eu também me sinto assim InuYasha! Eu te amo tanto! Antes eu via a felicidade misturada com a dor, porque eu não o tinha. Mas agora é só felicidade!!!  
  
-Eu revivi quando você tirou aquela flecha do meu coração... E meu coração reviveu quando você me amou. Eu te devo minha vida Kagome!  
  
-InuYasha... –os dois aproximaram suas faces novamente se encontrando em um beijo de amor e paixão.  
  
-Hm... –o hanyou mexeu as orelhinhas e parou o beijo.  
  
-O que foi? –Kagome. Ele pegou uma pedra no chão e atirou para um ponto atrás dos arbustos.  
  
-AI! –Mirok caiu inconsciente de lado.  
  
-Você estava nos espionando? Ù.u –InuYasha disse bravo levantando Mirok no ar.  
  
-Calma! Eu... posso... explicar...  
  
-Solta ele InuYasha! Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia descobrir mesmo!  
  
-Mas ele nos atrapalhou!  
  
-É... pode bater!!! –disse Kagome.  
  
-NÃOOOOOOOO!  
  
-Coitado do Mirok... –disse Shippo com Sango.  
  
-Ele merece! –Sango disse brava.  
  
-Como você é maldosa... u.u

------------------------------------  
Oiêh!!!! Mais uma song! espero que tenham gostado!!! Me mandem coments . Please!!! Hohoho!!! Músika do 'Kiss'! (meu prof d ingles q passou ela na sala d aula XD) Xauzinho, kisu!  
  
Relena


End file.
